


Devour (me)

by LunaIssabella



Series: Dark Valentine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, Vore, cena romantica, prometo que no es lo que parece, tal vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Si debe entregar todo su cuerpo para ser parte de Draco por el resto de sus vidas, lo hará sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. [...]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dark Valentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193396
Kudos: 3





	Devour (me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ustedes saben que el Drarry es de mis parejas favoritas, y es la pareja favorita de mi beta, así que es un Win-Win
> 
> 2-Cena romántica + Vore

**Devour (me)**

Harry observa la mesa asegurándose por enésima vez que todo esté perfecto, desde las velas encendidas, el vino acomodado en una esquina en una hielera, hasta la vajilla de porcelana que los padres de Draco les habían regalado el día de su boda, si alguien le preguntaba era el regalo más sencillo que les habían dado pero nadie solía preguntarle eso así que jamás lo había comentado en voz alta; una vez se siente seguro de que está todo como desea que esté camina hacia la cocina para buscar la bandeja con el platillo de la noche.

Está terminando de acomodarla en el centro de la mesa cuando el sonido de la puerta llama su atención, alza la vista para ver la hora en el reloj colgado sobre la puerta que da a la cocina y sonríe encantado al notar que Draco ha llegado unos minutos antes y, para su fortuna, está todo listo. Se retira los guantes con lo que sostuvo la bandeja y sale del salón del comedor hacia la sala notando a su esposo dejar a un lado su portafolio mientras cuelga con una mano su bufanda.

—Bienvenido a casa —saluda acortando la distancia para envolver sus brazos en la cintura del rubio dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—Potter, déjame terminar de llegar —protesta Draco rodando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios y envolviendo sus brazos en el pecho de su esposo alzándose un poco para besar la mejilla del moreno arrancándole una pequeña risa—. Huele delicioso, ¿estamos celebrando algo que no recuerdo?

—En lo absoluto, encontré una receta que quería probar para ti —Harry lo mira sonriendo con suavidad dejando pequeños besos alrededor de sus labios obteniendo un pequeño sonido satisfecho de su esposo.

—No podemos dejar que se enfríe, ¿no? —Draco se separa de él dejando un pequeño beso en su mentón antes de tomar su mano jalándolo hacia el comedor.

Harry sonríe y al llegar lo suelta adelantándose para sacar su silla, a lo que Draco rueda sus ojos sentándose, desvía su atención al platillo humeante en el centro de la mesa e inmediatamente su boca se hace agua; Harry no será el mejor chef del mundo, pero su tonto Gryffindor preparaba los mejores platillos que incluyeran carne que había probado en su vida. Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por sus labios mientras su esposo sirve una porción en su plato, junto a la guarnición, antes de servir el resto en el otro plato para luego proceder a destapar el vino y servir en sus copas.

—Espero te guste, no estoy muy seguro de la salsa pues no la había hecho antes, pero —dice Harry sentándose a su lado, toma su mano y deja un pequeño beso en esta haciéndolo sonrojar—, creo que luego de pasar la tarde arruinándola conseguí dominarla.

—Estoy seguro de que no es un total desastre —Draco bromea soltando su mano para tomar sus cubiertos y tomar el primer bocado.

Harry lo observa con intensidad atento a cada pequeño movimiento o cambio en el rostro de su esposo, suspirando aliviado cuando Draco deja escapar un sonido satisfecho que suena sospechosamente como un pequeño gemido y no tarda en tomar otro bocado antes de girarse hacia él. Harry sonríe aún más cuando el rubio le regala una sonrisa enorme, rara pero altamente apreciada por él.

—Está delicioso, supera las expectativas —Draco dice cortando otro bocado—, yo le doy un… 8 de 10 —agrega con un tono burlón tocando el pie de Harry con el suyo para recordarle que él también debe comer.

—¡Dijiste que te gustó! —Harry se finge ofendido tomando sus propios cubiertos para empezar a comer.

—Sí te doy toda la puntuación, dejarás de hacer esto para mí. Potter, creí que ya sabías que buscaré mi propio beneficio siempre —el rubio sonríe de medio lado, ufano, tomando su copa para darle un sorbo al vino.

—Sólo debes pedírmelo y siempre cocinaré para ti, Malfoy —Harry le regresa el gesto empezando a comer.

Pronto, ambos se sumen en una pequeña discusión jocosa entre bocados y sorbos de vino, interrumpida de vez en cuando por comentarios de Draco sobre su día de trabajo no tan horrible como el anterior y el de Harry que fue totalmente horrible porque alguien quedó atrapado con lazo del diablo de la forma más estúpida posible haciendo que él, como Jefe de Aurores, tuviera que llenar un reporte extenso. Al terminar la cena, Harry le indica a Draco que se quede sentado mientras va a la cocina para buscar el postre que compró, porque ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello es capaz de preparar un postre decente.

Una vez en la cocina se detiene un segundo apoyando su mano derecha contra su brazo izquierdo al sentir un pequeño pinchazo de dolor dónde Draco le golpeo unos minutos antes; aleja su mano observando la camisa desde varios ángulos agradecido de que no hubiera empezado a sangrar.

Sabe que una vez se preparen para dormir tendrá que explicarle a Draco porque su brazo está herido, tiene la mentira perfecta preparada por supuesto, pero quiere retrasar la conversación sobre su seguridad lo más posible. Tararea suave para si mismo abriendo el libro de cocina con un pase de varita mientras abre la nevera con su mano libre para buscar el postre; una vez lo tiene en su mano cierra la nevera colocando su varita en la página de la receta que utilizó y murmurando un pequeño hechizo una estrella dorada aparece junto al nombre del platillo.

Ha probado varias recetas antes, desde que Draco aceptó ser su pareja, y pocas habían logrado satisfacer sus expectativas, pero todas las que lo habían logrado terminaban con la pequeña estrella dorada. Todas recetas que permitían cocinar la carne que tan cuidadosamente extraía de su cuerpo a la perfección tanto para que fuera segura para consumir por su adorada serpiente como para enmascarar cualquier diferencia entre el sabor de la carne humana y la carne animal.

Observa el postre en sus manos sonriendo ligeramente, odia tener que ocultarle a Draco lo que hace, odia sobre todo mentirle, pero si es lo que necesita hacer para formar parte de su esposo de todas las formas posibles, lo seguirá haciendo sin dudarlo.

—Harry, ¿te estás comiendo el postre sin mí? —la indignada voz de su esposo le saca de sus pensamientos haciéndole reír.

—No, pero estaba considerando hacerlo —dice a son de broma retornando al comedor, riendo más ante la mirada ofendida que le lanza el rubio.

Si debe entregar todo su cuerpo para ser parte de Draco por el resto de sus vidas, lo hará sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vore: O Vorarefiila, es una parafilia caracterizada por el deseo erótico de ser consumido por o, a veces, consumir personalmente, otra persona o criatura, o una atracción erótica por el proceso de comer en la práctica general. Dado que las fantasías vorefilicas generalmente no se pueden representar en la realdiad, a menudo se expresan en historias o dibujos.


End file.
